Chained Souls
by adar13
Summary: Love can be found in even the most darkest of places. Being a slave is not easy. Falling in love is no better. Rated M.
1. Sold

**Hey guys, this is something new I wanted to do, so just read on.**

**Disclaimer: Sonic the Hedgehog belongs to SEGA. This story is MINE, and all characters I make up are MINE.**

**Sorry for any mistakes!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>" Move it you worthless pieces of shit!"<p>

The whip cracked in the air as we were all shoved into a certain direction. The cold rain was making me shiver as the freezing water droplets hit my fur before wetting my skin underneath. Everything was silent, except for the shuffling of the feet and the insults from the men with whips in their hands.

I extended up my neck to try and see over the heads of the taller women in front of me. I only got a glimpse of some smoke rising in the air before one of the whips almost hit my feet.

" No time for looking girl! Get back to walking!"

Girl.

They usually called us "shit", "crap", "disgraces", and even "bitches" to us women. Being called a girl was actually a compliment. I carried on, staring at the ground to avoid making eye contact with the whippers.

Well, that's how we call them.

The mud had become mushy from the heavy rain and the repeated stomping by all the people who are forced to pass here.

Just like me.

I hear someone cough in back of me, and not one second later I could hear that person scream in pain as one of the whippers beat them to death. I didn't even need to look back, I already see enough with what's happening in front of me.

My legs were sore from the walking they had to go through all day. My eyelids were trying to close, but I wouldn't let them. The result would be me ending up like that person that was behind me just a few seconds ago. And like the other person a few minutes ago.

No matter, there were many deaths everyday. And I've had to witness through many of them. That's the problem of being a slave.

You're treated like pieces of shit, like if we have no better use than to clean houses, cook food, and act like punching bags. Right now, we're like rag dolls, being tossed around and occasionally beaten.

If one dares to look at the whippers in the eyes, you're dead. Like my mom always said,

" Keep looking down, don't look ahead. They'll think you're brave. They hate the courageous with all their passion. If you act weak in front of them, you'll live," she would say.

That's exactly what I do. I look down at the dirt and close my eyes for a second before opening them again. I turn my head to the side to see all the males walking close together like penguins.

I felt like crying at the sight. I see some men look at our side and try to extend their hands towards their wife if they saw them, but they would get hit in the head and yelled at harshly.

I turned to the other side and saw all the children. Most of them were practically skeletons. Their skin was forged against their bones and their eyes were empty. There was no joy or happiness in them, just complete and utter emptiness.

Some children were crying for their mothers whereas the older ones were just walking slowly and pushing the younger wailing children to keep moving forward.

I moved my eyes to the back of the huge crowd of children to see some corpses on the floor motionless. I shivered as I pictured their lifeless bodies on the ground.

I sighed and kept on walking, not wanting to imagine anything else that would make me want to cry. The woman in front of me coughed, but I could tell that she tried to keep it in. She was lucky, one of the whippers were shouting loud enough to drown the sound.

She sighed in relief when she wasn't grabbed and thrown to the ground. I stared into her back, wanting to look at her face badly so that I could speak to her properly.

" Another second, minute, hour, day, week, month, or year being alive," I quietly said so as the whippers wouldn't hear me. The woman didn't say anything, but she nodded slightly, as if agreeing to what I said.

She stopped all of a sudden. I managed to not slam into her from the abrupt stop. I wanted to see what was causing us to stay still, but I heard screeching from metal and then all the women started to walk again.

It was until I was close enough that I saw the train we were getting on. I struggled to climb on the elevated platform due to my weak muscles from all the walking.

The woman who was in front of me is now in back since she can't get on. If the whippers see this, they would surely pull her off and drag her to who knows where. I quickly crouched down to her and grabbed her hand. I pulled and managed to get the woman on the train before the whippers saw us.

She dusted off her torn dress and thanked me warmly. She secretly sent me a smile. Her teeth were yellow and crooked, but I could tell she was a nice person, despite all of this.

More and more women were forced onto the train, filling the place even more. It was getting impossible to breath as all of us were squeezed into the cart. The doors closed and the cart was pitch black right after.

All was quiet for the exception of the coughing inside. Now that there was nobody watching us, we all coughed from the cold and sickness. I was next to a woman who kept coughing furiously nonstop. I covered my mouth and nose to try and avoid catching an illness or cold.

The train suddenly jerked, causing most of us to stumble slightly to try and regain our balance. I heard the engine roar and horn being blown. We didn't say anything as the train kept on heading to its destined location.

* * *

><p>The door jerked open and all the light blinded me for a few seconds. I put my hand over my eyes to shield them.<p>

" Come on, get your filthy asses off the train!"

Immediately, all the women moved to get off the train. However, I noticed that there was a smaller amount of us now than when we got onto the train.

I looked back to see many bodies on the floor. As I searched around, I saw that same woman who had escaped death earlier. Unfortunately, she didn't escape death this time. I observed her face to notice that she was an elderly rabbit with brown fur.

At least she doesn't have to deal with the torture any longer.

I scrambled to the ground and continued to follow the women in front of me. I heard other doors opening where children jumped off immediately so as not to get yelled at.

After a while of walking, we were forced into these types of cages. We unwillingly got in, not sure what would happen. I could see a stand in front of us with some time of small hammer on it. There were people surrounding us, eyeing at all of the slaves, as if they were checking which one they wanted.

Realization hit me as I saw more people coming and waiting in front of the stand.

We are going to be sold.

I heard a whimper behind me. I turned around to see a young rabbit with brown eyes look up at me. She was scared, the poor thing. I stared at her carefully and the rabbit I saw earlier when they were putting us on the train crossed through my mind. This was her daughter, and now she was an orphan.

I crouched down to her height and cupped her face with my hands. Her eyes were red and her lower lip was trembling.

" Don't worry, I'll take care of you," I soothingly said. She whimpered again, but I rocked her slightly and hugged her. I ran my hand my hand through her little tuft of hair on her head.

" Shh, don't worry. You'll be with me," I don't even now the girl and I'm already acting like her mother. Well, it doesn't matter, I will take care of that woman's child no matter what.

I pulled away and stared into her eyes. She seemed to have calmed down and sniffled. I nodded and stood up to see what was going on so far. The little rabbit held onto my hand and pressed her body against me. I looked down at her and smiled warmly at her.

" What's your name?" I asked. She stared back at me with her wide eyes and smiled back.

" Cream the Rabbit. Yours?" I ruffled her hair and turned back to the crowd outside.

" Amy Rose," we both said no more and waited to see what would happen to us. It didn't take long for a fat, ugly walrus hop to the stand and tap the microphone he had in hand. There was huge crowd of people now filling the streets completely.

" Ok, first slave, bring them," he ordered into the mic. Someone opened the gate and pulled me out. Cream kept a hold of my hand, not wanting to let go. The man who grabbed me shoved her away and locked the gate before any of the other women would try to escape.

Cream grabbed onto the bars and reached out for me, but I was already out of reach for her. I was shoved onto the stand and forced to stand there.

I would make a run for it, but there were many people out on the sides pointing their rifles at the cages and me in case if something went out of control.

" As you see, this young slave has a good frame and delicate, yet strong hands," the walrus said as he took my hand. I sighed softly and saw the misty fog escape my mouth and into the air. Somebody coughed loudly and raised his hand.

" I'll pay 20," he said. The fat walrus smiled widely and brought the microphone near his mouth. Gosh, I think that beard of his will eat it.

" Anybody going for thirty? Anybody?" he asked.

Another man raised his hand. His clothes were ragged, but he was still well dressed. He probably had a farm with slaves to help him.

" Ok, would anybody go for forty?"

This time, a well-dressed man raised his hand.

" One hundred" he said loudly. He glared at another well-dressed man at the other side of the crowd. He smirked and raised his hand.

" Two hundred," said the other one.

" Three hundred" the other man exclaimed this.

" Four thousand," he said. I was confused as to who won, but I looked at the man who said the last price. His demeanor wasn't pleasant at all. I hope he doesn't get me. I would prefer to work at a farm than in a rich man's house.

" Any higher? No?" the walrus looked around to make see if anybody else dared raise the price.

" Three," he started. Oh please, not me.

" Two."

I hope Cream would be sold to a better person.

" One."

I want to be with my mother again. I closed my eyes, as I already knew who would be my new master.

" Sold!"

* * *

><p><strong>So, you like it? Should I continue? Oh gosh, I'm already sick right now, which majorly sucks.<strong>

**Anyway, reviews are much appreciated and please tell me if I should continue this or not.**

'**Till next time!**


	2. My New Master

**So, yeah. Long time no see amigos. Well, here are my replies to the comments for the previous chapter.**

**Gamergirl54321: I know right! And don't worry, I don't bite, so just tell me if I made a mistake. I really appreciate that you actually had the guts to say that, so thanks!**

**Hedgie Hanyou: Awww, I'm so glad you love it! And you'll know sooner or later. :3**

**Missy the Cat: Here is another chapter!**

**Guest #1: You will find out soon enough!**

**Guest #2: Here is moooreeeee!**

**PoeticLover1996: I know right! Such a pity.**

**Elephantom66: Bruh, thanks! Again, you will know soon enough! By the way, love your penname.**

**ThePurplePyroHedgie: And I did continue!**

**Guest #3: YAAAAAASSSSS, here's mooorreeeee!**

**Pleasentangle: Again, I continued.**

**3: Haha, don't worry, I got bad jokes meself!**

**Well, now that I'm done, I will do the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: Sonic the Hedgehog (and crew) belong to SEGA. This story is MINE!**

**Oh, almost forgot!**

**GummyGal: Haha, I'm so glad!**

**On the chapter sale:**

**Me: Anyone want to review for the next chapter!**

**Crowd:*silent***

**Me:*sweatdrop* Anyone want the next chapter for free?**

**Crowd: YEAH!**

**Me: Meanies!**

* * *

><p>I was pushed into yet another wagon. This time, there were less people in it. As I looked around, I noticed that most of the people in here were young girls.<p>

Just like me… maybe even younger.

The brisk winter wind blew against the walls of the wagon, whistling through the nearly invisible gaps of the wood. I shivered when the cold air blew on my arm. I rubbed it with my hand, but it didn't help much.

I heard the faint voice of that fat walrus with his stupid microphone in the distance. I closed my eyes and counted to ten. I must stay calm if I want to live. I clasped my hands together and brought them to my lips. I blew warm air into them, making my fingers feel numb from the exposure of heat after it had been out in the cold.

I raised my eyes and saw a girl mutter something under her breath. She had tears strolling down her face and her eyes were red and puffy from the crying. This time, I counted to twenty. I wondered where my mother was, and what she was doing right this minute.

I heard talking outside all of a sudden. I pressed my ear against the wagon's wall to try and hear what they were saying.

"That'll be 20 thousand for all the girls," a man's voice said. I heard paper bills rub against each other as somebody counted money.

"Here you go. Pleasure to have business with you."

Not long after, the wagon jerked and I could hear the horses' hooves tap the pavement. Everybody swayed side to side with the movement of the wagon. I felt my stomach stir as the wagon's wheel hit against a small rock on the road.

The other girls stayed silent, not caring about the bumpy trip. My legs were cramping from the lack of rest. My muscles were tense as the cold air blew through the cracks. I could see my breath rise up into the air as I breathed out.

I counted to thirty. I mustn't feel!

Breath in.

The wagon stopped abruptly.

Breath out.

Well, that was quick.

In…

The wagon door opened to reveal a blue hedgehog.

Out…

We shuffled outside and stood there, waiting to be ordered around. My new master walked to our side and stopped right in front of the whole group. He was finishing to put on one of his white gloves. He had a creepy grin on his face as he let go of the glove, causing a sound to echo off the vast field as the fabric hit his skin.

I flinched, but he luckily didn't notice. His eyes swept over the big group of girls. We all gazed down, knowing that if we looked into our superiors we were sending for our own death wish. I glanced over to the side and noticed that there were even more girls around me. The cold air blew ever so gently on my fur, but I could feel the cold seep into my skin.

I prevented myself from shivering so as not to stand out from the whole crowd. All was silent, except for the rubbing of my master's hands. I slightly looked up and saw that he was wearing a heavy coat and hat. I stared down at my clothing, which were tattered all over with holes and smudges covered the whole dress. I had no shoes underneath on my feet to protect them from the cold pavement.

I just wanted to grab those white-ass gloves of his and just smack him, and all the other non-slaves, in the fucking face. I'll make them feel only one _billionth_ of what we actually feel when we get beaten to death.

"Take them to the dressing room," I heard a man's voice say.

I looked up to see that the blue hedgehog bowed down slightly and gestured with his hands to follow him. We quickly shuffled together in a huge group, following the hedgehog into the mansion that was in the middle of the field.

As we were walking, I saw other slaves working in the field, collecting weeds and checking if the crops were okay. Their bodies were hunched up due to the endless bending and picking fruits and vegetables all through the year.

I felt the tall plants softly brush against my thigh, tickling me as we walked on. It was warmer with the other girls around me, but the occasional gust of cold air would manage to squeeze through our bodies to caress us with the freezing cold.

Someone had stepped on my foot, but she didn't say sorry. I didn't blame her at all. I was stepped on before, so it wasn't the least painful. I quietly yawned as sleep tried to overcome my being.

I looked up to the white sky. I wondered what heaven would be like.

Would it be nice?

My thoughts were interrupted when I felt a blanket of warmth cover me. I looked around the room. It was too fancy for my taste, but I can't say anything. It's better than a shack outside without a fireplace.

We didn't stop there though. We continued to walk through a long hallway until we reached a room with different dresses. An elderly woman was standing in the middle, probably waiting for us.

The blue hedgehog cleared his throat and bowed down.

"Miss, the girls have arrived," he calmly said. The old woman turned around with an enormous and sickening smile. I wanted to throw up when I looked upon her attire.

There was a huge slit in the middle of the tight dress, allowing her breasts to pop out and her curves to show, although she didn't have many.

She ran towards us excitedly and grabbed one of the girls' hands. She shook it crazily with wide eyes and took her face in her wrinkled hands. She turned the girl's head from side to side, taking in all her features.

She stay looking at the girl for long because she immediately went over to the girl next to her, doing the exact same thing as she did before. She continued on doing this with every girl, occasionally dropping a nice comment here and there.

When she reached me, she took even longer. She observed my dainty, yet strong hands with much interest. She moved my face from side to side, gently nudging my head in one direction to look at my features.

"Hmm, small," she squeezed my arms, "yet pretty."

With that, she moved on to the next girl. After looking over at each and every one of us, she shooed the blue hedgehog away and started to work on us.

I never really liked dresses, but the ones that she had were just so beautiful! Glittering dresses from head to toe with extravagant jewels to go with them. Shoes of all kind filled the many closets, and earrings on stands all over the room.

All the girls, including me, awed at the vast array of luxuries. No wonder rich women always wore those things. It made me feel pretty when the old woman made me put on an elegant white dress that allowed my shoulders to be exposed. I felt uncomfortable with my shoulders and collarbone being uncovered. I felt a bit better when the dress covered my whole bust and would extend all the way to my ankles.

The old woman forced me to put on a gold headband and jewelry. She then applied makeup on my face to make me look pretty.

Well, that's what the woman said.

Once she was done, she moved on to another girl. I walked towards a mirror and took in my image. Never have I imagined to be dressed in beautiful clothing like this. All my life I have been stuck using the same dirty dress. Now, I had a clean, silky dress on me.

The makeup made me look like a doll. My face felt stiff from all the makeup that the woman applied on me. My skin was irritated from the foreign substance that was on it. I didn't dare scratch it or the old woman would start to nag and force me to sit down again so that she could fix my face up again.

"The master would like to see the girls now."

I spun my head **(A/N: Right round like a record baby, rig-… okay, I'll leave)** around to see that blue hedgehog again. Everything was quiet until the old woman giggled excitedly, clapping her hands in eagerness.

"They're ready for the master," she said.

She pushed us into a straight line with our heads up high. She gave us advice as to how to present ourselves when my new master came in. We were all nervous, not knowing what was happening.

The woman had finished speaking to us when the master came into the room. I didn't turn around to look at him, but I could hear his soft footsteps as he came closer to us. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the girl next to me shaking as the master approached us.

He first looked at her, taking in all her features. He seemed uninterested though because he almost immediately walked over to me. I had to swallow my spit very slowly so as not to show my nervousness.

He circled around me, touching my back with his gloved fingers. I bit my lip as he continued with his torture. I was praying that he would just leave me alone, but it didn't seem like he wanted to.

Fortunately, he moved on to the girl beside me. I still held on to my breath until he was far from my position. It was agonizing as to how long he was taking. I just wanted to sleep, even if it was only for a few minutes. My poor legs were starting to succumb to the exhaustion.

Finally, after what felt like fucking forever, he walked to the old woman and whispered something into her ear before exiting the room. The blue hedgehog bowed down as the master passed by him. Once he was gone, the hedgehog stood there, as if waiting to be ordered to do something.

The old woman turned to me with a huge smile.

"Sonic," the blue hedgehog's ears perked up, "show her to the master's bedroom."

Oh god, no.

Sonic, well, I think that's his name, opened the door once again and looked at me, waiting. I stayed stuck to the ground, not wanting to move at all.

The old woman pushed me towards the entrance. "Now now, no need to be afraid," she said.

She stopped pushing me once I was out in the hallway with the blue hedgehog. She quickly closed the door, leaving us outside. The blue hedgehog soon started walking farther into the hall. I ran up to him, not wanting to be alone in a foreign place.

All was quiet, except for the shuffling of our shoes as we walked in the corridor. I got sick of it, so I decided to speak.

"Soooo, why are you supposed to take me to the master's bedroom?" I asked. He stayed quiet, irritating me even more.

"Helloooo, are you deaf? I asked you a question," I stated.

"You asked two," he spoke.

Oh, looks like I had a smartass in my hands. Awesome.

"Oh! So you're not deaf!" I sarcastically said. His eyelids fell halfway in annoyance.

"You're irritating me. Shut up."

"It's my specialty," I stopped talking, feeling satisfied that I at least communicated with someone, even if it was a very rude conversation.

After a few seconds, he stopped walking and stood in front of a door. I halted and looked at the door. It was too big in my opinion. I mean' it's just a door.

Unless the one who slept in the room was freaking fat.

The hedgehog knocked on the door softly.

"Come in," a voice said. He opened the door and left it wide open for me to come in. I cautiously stepped inside, not sure what to do. I guess I was taking too long to come in because the blue hedgehog nudged me to move forward.

"The girl you had chosen, master," the blue hedgehog bowed once more. My master waved him off lazily and turned his attention to me.

"Leave, you are no use to me at the moment."

With that, the hedgehog closed the door and left. I felt uncomfortable as he gazed at me, longingly.

His eyes were hungry, as if I was the prey and he was the predator. He walked towards me and held my head in his hands. His thumb brushed against my lips and his other fingers caressed my cheek.

"Are you a good girl?" he whispered into my ear. I nodded, afraid of what he'll do to me.

He pulled away from me and sat on the big bed. He smirked seductively, sending shivers down my spine.

"So you'll do everything I tell you to do?" he asked, testing me. I nodded once more.

"Then come here," he patted the empty space next to him. I slowly walked up to him and sat down. His crimson eyes slowly scanned my body, lingering at my chest area.

Why me?

He moved closer to me, now staring straight at my lips.

Breath in…

I tried to scoot away, but he grabbed hold of my thigh.

Breath out…

"You're mine now," he chuckled, causing his sharp teeth to show.

In…

Be strong, Amy. Be obedient, and everything will be fine.

Out…

* * *

><p><strong>Short chapter, but I'm quite proud of it! Well, I hope you guys enjoyed it, and make sure to leave a review!<strong>

**Peace Out!**

**Oh, by the way, check out Papapa's stories please! It would mean a lot for him and me!**


End file.
